Forbidden love
by TheApocalypsBeast
Summary: This is a story about a man and a woman love. And how they overcome obstacles in their relationship, and how the world react when they find out. [Issei x Trihexa]
1. Chapter One: Meeting

Welcome everybody this is my first story it's not perfect but I try my best.

This is a HighSchoolDxD story, and starts way before the anime. I know my English is not the best well mostly because it's not my first language so i'm terrible sorry for the grammar mistakes. If anybody has constructive critic, i welcome them.

* * *

In the future the story connects to the canon, but for now I want build a great base for my story, because it's not your normal Dxd story I'm sure. I hope you like my idea.

* * *

Chapter one: Meeting

* * *

A man walk in a forest, beautiful full of flowers and life. Upon reaching the river he spots a sleeping woman. When he reached her, he lost his words, she's the incarnat beauty, the man thought. She had flowing crimson hair, pale skin, two black horns and her figure can rival with the goddesses. He can't stop staring her, he never seen something like that, and he has a strange feeling in his chest when he looked at her, but he forced to stop his train of thoughts because she opened her crimson slit eyes and looked at him surprised and alarmed.

"H-Hello there" He said nervously while he trying to calm himself down.

"Aaaa I want apologize because i staring at you" He added immediately.

The woman giggle at the strange handsome man, he's tall, with white shoulder length hair and golden eyes. He's aura radiating power, authority but in the same time he's feel gentle and warm. 

"Hello to you stranger, and you don't have to apologize to me, i get it a lot" Said the woman with a sweet and gentle voice, Said the woman with a sweet voice, at the beginning, but in the end he can hear the sorrow in her voice.

" I not mean in a bad way, I-I think you look beautiful" He said with a blush on his face, and he don't know why he act like that.

Needless to say the woman stunned by his words, nobody in the word said thing like this to her….. to the best of apocalypse.

"You said this because you have no idea who or WHAT am I" said the woman in an angry and sad tone.

"I never judge anybody before i know them well a-" He try to finish but his word cut off

" You humans always say that, but when you find out the truth, you look me like I am the one who choose to born be a monster" She shout at him, with tears in her eyes.

The man kneeld in front of her, with his hands he wiped her tears away and said :

"Who said I am a human" Said the man smiling at her.

The woman surprised about what he said, but she needed a proof about he's claim. The man saw the doubt in her eyes so he did something to prove his words, in a second 24 huge golden wing came out of his back. After that the woman lost her words.The man speaks again:

"Let me introduce myself, I'm God of the Bible creator of the human kind and every living thing on Earth. And who are you?" God finished with a gentle smile.

"M-My name is Trihexa…. I've got my powers from destruction and i can rival with Great Red so, i called by the other dragons The Beast of the Apocalypse" Trihexa said afraid.

" You don't have to afraid me Trihexa I'm never hurt you, unless you give me a reason." God suprised by his own word and don't know why he said them, he banished his own son because he rebelled against him, plus an other reason but he kept that to himself.

Trihexa's heart strings pulled by his words, but her happines can't live so long because humans come near them and starts to shout:

"The best is probably near come we're going to kill it"

"Kill that fucking abomination"

"Burn it alive"

"Put it's head on a spike"

God suprised by his own creation, they hate her because her look, because she's not like them? Anger starts boiling inside him, he surprised by it because he don't know and don't understand why he acts out of his self today. He asked Trihexa gentle:

" Why they act like that with you?"

" I don't know, When I enter their village they saw me they start throwing rocks at me, I only want ask them where can I find food because dragons not helping me i thought humans might kind and help" She said sadly.

Her eyes widened when she sees the villagers, but before she could, act God stood up and face the villagers, while she stay behind him. He start speaking.

" Villagers!" His commanding voice echoed through the forest, .they heard his voice, they stopped immediately in their track.

"What sin she committed to being targeted by your wrath?" He asked them but the gentle tone has no trace in his voice.

The leader of the group answer him.

"Sin ?" he laughed. " Look at this abomination, it has no right to live, that being is the proof of the devil if we kill it god bestow his blessing upon us" He said, and the others agree with him

God did not believe what he hears.

'blessing? by killing somebody who didn't do anything, and they're not even influenced by Lucifer. They're crazy' he thought.

" You're not like that, are you?" Trihexa asked him with fear in her eyes.

God smile gently to her, put his hand on her cheek and said.

"As I said to you, I never harm you and I never bless lunatics" 

God turn back to the villagers.

"Turn back now and live, or you face with the wrath of god!" He said with a dangerous voice.

Sadly for the villagers, they laugh at him like he's an idiot, who don't know what he was saying. The leader speaks again.

" Step aside you idiot or you die with her" He said in a mocking tone and signal his man to attack.

God let out a long sigh, he looked at the 50 marching villagers with weapons after that he turns to Trihexa with a caring smile on his face and speaks to her.

"Always stay behind me"

He turns back to the villagers and release his golden wings and summon his sword. Fear manifested on the villagers face, and the terror in their eyes. When God see that, he speaks last time before the battle.

" You wanted my blessing, but you only receive my wrath... you evil creatures" With that he's eyes start shining in gold, and with the speed of the light he appeared before villagers and strike them down with his sword

* * *

-End-


	2. Chapter two: Who are you?

Chapter two: who are you?

* * *

God first strike sliced half a villager, after a second he summon 10 spear of light and shot to them, instantly killed the 10 villager who get caught by the spears. He sensed somebody at his side but, when he turn there he sees a man whos heart pierced by a black energy spear. When he looked back Trihexa he noticed she fired the same black energy spears to the villagers and massacred them in a second. Needless to say God was very impressed by her powers, and surprised by her sier brutality. When Trihexa noticed his surprised expression she made a sadistic smile and said.

" Don't be so surprised God. I am a very powerful being plus I learn how to fight when I killed humans long ago."

Again she surprised him.

"What do you mean by 'when you killed humans'?" God asked her with curiosity.

" But before you start answer my question, I use an illusion magic on you to hide your horns and claws and we can head to a village for food" He add with a smile and Trihexa nodded to him. He smacked his fingers together and her claws and horns are disappeared. She looked her reflection in the water and amazed by God powers.

"You have to teach me that" She said in a sweet tone.

He chuckled at her, and with a smile he said to her" Well if you be a good girl… I might be teach you something"

She pouted at him

"Off course I be a good girl!" She said and rolled her eyes at him.

With that, the two of them, start to make their way to a village

"God before I tell you my story can I ask a question?" She asked him. He nodded to her.

" You're not what I'm expected, I mean you destroy evil, but you let me live? And the other dragons said you killed a lot of our kind. So why I still alive?" She asked him with a little fear in her voice.

God let out a long sigh and stopped

" If we meet some hundreds of years ago, I've kill you without hesitation." He said in a serious voice.

"But in the past hundred years I changed,…… I realized I'm not that almighty that I think…" He finished with a sigh

" If you want me to continue, be prepared because it's a long story." He said smiling. Trihexa looked at him, nodded and they continue walking.

" I think, everything is started when I banished Adam and Eve from the garden of eden because my son. When Samel… I mean Lucifer tricked Eve to eat from the tree of knowledge. Back then I'm angry at my son but I forgave him and let him to stay at haven with one condition … I can remove the evil from him, he agreed to it"

"So after I remove his evil part, I sealed that thing in the Cocytus. Everything is fine for some hundred years, but again my son is rebelled against me but now not alone…. 1/3 of the angels sided with him this time. We waged war against each others, angel killed angel, but in the end I am the one who win. After that I banised him and the rebelling angels to hell, where he took the name Lucifer."

" You know, If i want i can easily change their memories and they continue serve me without a doubt. But Lucifer has the biggest heart from all of my child's so I made a plan for him… If he succeed of ruling hell, realize his mistake and earn forgivness, I give him my place at haven. But this plan only good for some years, because after they're fall I made the angels fall from the grace if they commit sins. Thanks to this the other 1/3 of the angels fall, lead by Azazel, and the brothers and sisters become enemies. So thanks to my almighty plan I lose my daughters and sons…. some of them hate me and want kill me, and the others are don't care. With that, I realize I failed them as a leader but mostly as their father. After I personally destroy everything I created I know it's time to change my views become a better leader and father." He said now smiling

" So I change my views and try to give everybody a chance to live even they're evil or not, maybe one day Lucifer call me his father again, but from love and not from anger. In the end I alway going to love them, be fallen, be pure, be devil, it dosen't matter to me because they are my children's. So thats why I came to this forest today to clear my head and make a plan to earn they're forgivness"

" Maybe I'm not going to understand why you killed humans but, I'm not judging you because of it. I think everybody has a chance for redemption, you can be evil, vile, a murderer but it's never to late to face our crimes and try to fix our mistakes... or trying to became a better person."

" Trhiexa I cannot judge you because what have you done… I think none of us is a good person but we try to become one." When he finished he look at her eyes and flash a kind smile to her.

Trihexa was completely stunned by what she learned about God, she never think something like that even possible. She smiled to him and place her hand at his shoulder.

" Well that's a sad and interesting story, well thank you, for not killing me, so I think it's my turn to tell you about myself."

" Well I born in the dimensional gap, from the negative emotions of the humans and their love for destruction. I can rival with my brother Great Red but I will let Ophis do that. The other dragons looked at me like I'm some garbage, I'am a dragon but my true form not even like a reptilian being, so they looked down on me, even if they know how powerful i am. So i had enough of them and leave, some years ago I came across a city and near the city I find a cave so I settled down there. The city had beautiful buildings and gardens and the whole place is filled with life. Childrens played in the gardens, mans worked at the shops everything is perfect, right? One day somebody came out of the city and saw me at the cave, needless to say, he freaked out and run back to the city before I can catch him. He told them what he find, and they thought the monster probably eat the children's or it is the servant of the devil. "

" For 10 years I lived near them and done nothing." She added sadly

" Anyway next day every people men,women,children from the city march forward my place fully armed. They thought if they kill me they receive God's blessing and save the world from the evil" She chuckled

" When they arrived, they immediately start their little crusade against me. But they have no idea who they playing with… I massacred more than 50 thousand people in a minute. After that whenever I meet humans I'm not show mercy to them if they attack me, if they don't bother me they can live"

When she finished they silently continue their way to the village.  
  


* * *

The End

* * *


End file.
